1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dowel apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dowel centering kit wherein the same is arranged for imparting an indicator recess within a coaxial center of a dowel rod for a subsequent turning procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various woodworking procedures and the like, dowel rods are frequently positioned within a lathe or other machine tool for turning and other woodworking procedures. To provide proper orientation within a tail stock and the like of a turning machine, the dowel rod must have a center indicated on an end of the dowel rod directed into the tail stock.
Various gauge structure utilized in the prior art for centering devices are typified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,279 to Grundfest wherein an alignment tool is arranged for aligning conductors of various multi-conductor cables.
Various jig structure of this type is provided in the prior art and further exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,769 to Rock, et al. setting forth a gauge in mounting of hinges and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved dowel centering kit as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing the imparting of depressions within an axial center of a dowel rod end and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.